


Precipice

by Woodentrain



Series: 500 word prompts [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: CMBYN Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), Twenty Years Later, find me, ghost spots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodentrain/pseuds/Woodentrain
Summary: A walk by the ocean when Oliver returns to B. after twenty years.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: 500 word prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175660
Comments: 32
Kudos: 71
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> For the CMBYN drabble challenge prompt "I dare you."

Twenty years.

It’s been twenty years since I was in B. with Elio, and now that I’m back here it feels like it was yesterday.

There are things I need to tell him, but I can’t seem to find the words or the right time to say them.

We walk down to town along the low cliffs, stopping on a rocky outcrop along the way to admire the view.

"You remember when we jumped from here?" he asks.

It was one of the spots where the kids used to hang out. Showing off, apparently fearless, leaping into the waves below.

"Of course.” _I couldn't take my eyes off you._

"I dare you."

"What?"

"To jump. Now. I dare you."

I laugh awkwardly. "No."

"Why not?" His gaze is challenging.

"I don't want to break both my legs, for one thing. And I don't have swimming trunks."

He pulls his t-shirt over his head. Rolls his eyes. "You’re not going to break your legs. And your underwear is nothing I haven't seen before. If you daren't do it just say so."

"Elio, I-"

He drops his shoes and jeans in a pile on the grass, and I feel like I’m not supposed to look. Furtively I do it anyway. 

I stand by the edge, peeking over at the water below. He puts a hand on my shoulder as though preventing me from doing something rash.

"How long has it been since you took a leap into the unknown?”

"I don't know. A really long time." I turn to him and smile. "You're not going to push me, are you?"

"No. There are some times in life when you need a push, but other times when you have to decide for yourself."

And he’s gone. I hear a splash and see a dark head appear from the water.

I laugh in disbelief, even as I pull off my own clothes. "You're crazy!"

And then, as I jump, the earth is gone and I’m falling through emptiness before hitting the water, letting myself sink deep before kicking back up toward the sun.

I surface and gasp in a breath and there he is, so I just go ahead and say it.

"I left my wife."

He forgets to tread water for a moment and I put a hand on his waist, keeping him afloat.

He doesn’t hesitate. Grabs the back of my head and smashes our lips together inelegantly.

I taste salt on his tongue. My eyes are closed and I don't notice the wave coming, the wave that dunks us under. We come up spluttering and laughing and then we kiss again, and again, and again.

I pull him under and kiss him hard and think about how it would be so easy to drown in him, or just to drift away. 

And I think about how, as dusk falls, we'll go back to his bed and lick the salt from each other's bodies, and how this time I will never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr- [natures-cunning-ways](https://natures-cunning-ways.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
